


Slashed

by Scribewraith



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribewraith/pseuds/Scribewraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Set early in Season One, Gaius has just worked out a problem with the blood detector and Caprica Six uses the opportunity to fulfill a fantasy of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slashed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BSG Frack-u-fest. Beta'd by Obake & Ivy_Says.

Six has a fetish, or rather, an unfulfilled curiosity. She understands what it is like to be a woman, to be penetrated, and when she is with Gaius, in Gaius, she understands what it is like to be immersed in the body of another. But, still, she is curious.

***

Gaeta has been assigned to work with Dr Baltar in developing the cylon detector. He can't help but feel grateful again for his interest in science. He knows that he is there as much to provide a military presence on the project but he likes to think that he has earned some respect from the brilliant scientist.

He wakes as usual and meticulously puts on his uniform. He has his own room, small, but his. He has breakfast in the mess sitting with Dee and some of the other command staff. They talk about politics, and sport which, as usual, brings them to what they miss from home. He misses his mom, of course, she brought him up by herself and they were close, but he'd never talk about that. So he mentions the bookstore on Caprica that he used to go to on leave. They laugh at his bookishness, but its kind and good humoured because he's one of them.

After breakfast he goes to the lab, nodding and saluting to various people he passes in the corridor on the way. Admiral Adama stops him and reminds him to speak to the Commander or Tigh if he has any trouble with the civilian. He is being reminded of his place and his responsibility but he already knows this, so he just says 'yes, sir' and continues on his way.

In his dreams he might wish for more from the man, but he has seen the way that he is dismissed from attention as soon as someone more glamorous, more powerful comes along. He has seen how the man is when he flirts, is attentive, and he has never been the one to receive that gaze. In his dreams he might wish for more.

***

Gaius looks up at the sound of the door cycling open. It's just the lieutenant but for once he's grateful for the sight of another human being. He's been pouring over slides filled with blood for the past three hours. It's not that he likes to rise early; it's just that he can't sleep.

"Ah, Lieutenant Gaeta, just the person I want to see." The lieutenant pauses on the threshold but continues when he sees Gaius waving him in. Gaius puts a hand on his shoulder as he pulls him down to look in the microscope. There is a tautness in the body under his hand but Gaius thinks nothing on it as he continues.

"Do you see that?" Maybe the lieutenant can sense his excitement, or frustration. He's not sure anymore if he's hallucinating, well, more than usual, but it looks like there's a reaction on the slide.

"I think..." the lieutenant starts but Gaius interrupts him, hands waving and using a glass rod, which appears seemingly from nowhere, he points towards a cell formation at the top of the slide.

"It's changed hasn't it? I think we've got it to work."

***  
Gaeta thinks that he is seeing things.

Gaius' excitement is infectious and Gaeta gets up from the stool, nodding and watching the animated scientist as he circles around the room, laughing and chattering about what the discovery means. There are a lot of vials and it would probably be best if they weren't broken: he wasn't sure if they had managed to come up with a new source of glass yet. He watches the arms wave both with interest and anxiety.

It's then that he sees her, as Gaius crosses between the door and one of the benches. She's sitting between an incubator and a tray of vials. Her long legs are crossed, sandal straps criss-crossing her ankles, and Gaeta isn't sure he's seen something the blue of her dress in what feels like years. Maybe in a bunch of flowers he'd taken home to his mother.

She's smiling and watching Gaius too, enjoying his excitement. Gaeta can't quite take his eyes off her and when she looks over and winks at him and then flickers out of sight he falls back onto the stool.

Gaius continues to talk animatedly about the accord that he, no they, he's inclusive in his excitement, will receive. He starts to talk about how it would have been on Caprica, before, and then stops, returning to the Admiral and the President as the source of all recognition. Gaeta is so caught up in the motion that at first he doesn't notice the hand on his shoulder, the finger running down the side of his neck.

"He's beautiful when he gets like this." The whisper in his ear is sultry and soft, asking him to agree. He doesn't even notice that he's nodding.

"When he's like this, don't you want to just reach out and..." Both of her hands are on his shoulders now, slightly weighing him down and if he wasn't sure that she couldn't be here, couldn't be real, he would think she was trying to hold him in place.

"He's mine, you know." She says it as if its a conversation point, something casually thrown across the table between friends. "But I don't mind sharing." He can't control the sudden intake of his breath at this. He glances away from Gaius to find her leaning down and looking directly at him. She leans in further and then whispers: "I could give him to you."

Gaeta leaps up from the stool, jumping as if to get away from something poisonous, and attracts Gaius' attention. He stops in the middle of the sentence to reach over and place a hand gently on Gaeta's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Gaius asks.

Gaeta mumbles something in reply, realising by the way that Gaius is looking directly at him and not around the room at the gorgeous blonde that she must have flickered away again.

***

Gaius notices that Gaeta is looking a little flustered at his attention and when he feels the hand on his back pushing him forward he falls onto the other man. He tries to pull himself up, to stop holding the lieutenant in place but she's stopping him from moving away. "Stop," he hisses again trying to lift himself off but then he hears her voice again. She's not talking to him.

"He likes it when you take charge." He doesn't just hear Gaeta's moan: he feels it. He stops fighting and in that second when he looks down at the face below him Gaius can see that Gaeta can see her.

She pushes him down further until their faces are nearly touching and it takes nothing for Gaeta to reach up and kiss him. When their lips meet Gaius is stunned. He can feel the desire and the passion in the way that Gaeta opens his mouth and takes control of the kiss, in the way that he is suddenly held in place by three hands, one against the centre of his back and two holding his face in place.

Gaius had never thought about this, about the lieutenant, about Gaeta. He isn't really thinking about it now.

***

Gaeta can't believe that he's really here. It must be a dream. He doesn't see people who can't be there and he definitely doesn't kiss Dr Baltar. His body thinks he's here, and the tongue in his mouth and the warmth of the body leaning against him is a little too real to be a dream.

He brings his hand down from the side of Gaius' face, not wanting this to be over, thinking that maybe if he hasn't been punched yet…

She's pulling at his wrist now, pushing his hand down Gaius' side until he can slip his hand between the lab coat and against the shirt. He takes the hint and, still kissing, starts unbuttoning the shirt, pushing his hands against the bare skin. As he pulls them closer he feels another moan. He hadn't imagined that Gaius would be this vocal.

He pulls his mouth away, looking up at the flustered scientist, who looks like he doesn't know why they're stopping. Gaeta smiles and then begins to kiss and nip at the other man's neck. His hands are removing the shirt and coat and then running their fingers across the hair on Gaius' chest. It's different to his body, thinner, hairier, paler, but it's the same too. His hands are holding Gaius' hips in place and he can feel Gaius' head drop forward as he gives into the sensation.

Gaeta's teeth are nipping gently at the skin in front of him, each time evoking a groan or a whimper. He doesn't want this to stop and he doesn't think she does either. Gaius is reaching up and tugging at the buttons of his jacket. They don't pop - fortunately he would have to crawl all over the room looking for them - so he pulls back and helps with the buttons then slips the jacket off. Before either of them can have second thoughts he pulls Gaius back into a kiss.

He feels rather than sees her move around them. She's no longer pressing Gaius into him, she's no longer whispering into his ear. One of her hands is stroking down his arm, fingernails scratching at his skin. Gaius' hands have moved up his chest and his have returned to the waist of Gaius trousers. They are kissing and he doesn't want it to ever stop.

***

Gaius reaches for the buttons on the waistband pressing into him. Somehow he understands what's happening, what she is letting him do. And somehow he wants it too. He doesn't want to think about this, the unbridled passion that will probably come with no repercussions, no bumps or cuts and no silences in his head.

His hand has slipped between them and as he first touches Gaeta's cock, hard under his fingers, it's his turn to swallow the moan that erupts. He slides his hand around until he can get a firmer grip and then he begins to rub and circle and enclose. Gaeta's head falls to his shoulder as they stop kissing and he can feel the shudders against his body. Gaeta's hands on his hips feel solid and he isn't really surprised when he feels a thumb running across the top of his cock. It's not like he thinks Gaeta's conscious of what he's doing at the moment.

Gaeta gasps as he quickens the pace, the movement of his hand. Usually Gaius is completely focussed in the moment of his own passion but in this moment of freedom he just wants to get Gaeta off.

She stops him of course, just before Gaeta reaches for him, a hand on his wrist and a forcefully whispered, "Stop." Gaeta gasps against his shoulder as his hand stills and then they are looking into each other's eyes. Gaeta's eyes are unfocussed and his lips are swollen and at this moment Gaius cannot think of anything more satisfying, more rewarding.

***  
He can't really see what's in front of him but he can feel the heat from Gaius' body. He's breathing heavily and when a hand gently pushes him down he follows without a thought. He stops, crouching, kneeling when he reaches Gaius' waist and begins unbuttoning the trousers. Pale hands reach between them and fingernails flick the button and draw the zip down. She reaches in and pulls out Gaius' cock presenting it to him to lick, to devour. He doesn't hesitate.

It's not quite what he imagined it would feel like: it's better. The solidness stretching his mouth and the soft texture against his tongue. He rolls his tongue around the tip of the cock, licking across the slit and around the head. Gaius' fingers are gripping his shoulders holding him in place; her fingers are running down the side of his face and along his torso, tracing the length of his body. He wants to linger, to savour but he can feel the urgency in Gaius' hitched breathing, and if he can only have this once he wants to be in Gaius, to possess Gaius.

He pulls at Gaius' trousers, his already at his knees, and pulls away looking for a surface that they can fall against. The benches are covered with their research and too much time and effort had gone into their success for it to be worth destroying in the moment. It's a close decision but he drags Gaius down onto the floor pushing him onto his back, straddles him.

She gasps in the background but Gaeta is already distracted and running his tongue along Gaius' body shifting down as he goes. "I want…" he murmurs bringing his fingers up to Gaius mouth, gasping as Gaius instinctively pulls them in and licks. Gaeta runs the now wet fingers down Gaius body. His tongue has regained Gaius' cock and as he gently rubs against Gaius' entrance he can feel the other body relax underneath him. He opens his mouth and swallows at the same time his fingers penetrate. He can hear Gaius gasp and when he feels Gaius relax again he resumes his sucking and begins to move his fingers.

***

Gaius can feel Gaeta's tongue and fingers through out his body. He gasps and moves trying to get more, to feel more, to reach that … moment. He doesn't want to think about how this is different to when she does this, turns him into a quivering mess on the floor of their house on Caprica, or how it's different to all the women that he's been with. He just wants…

"More," he groans. "Now. More," he demands. Gaeta complies. He doesn't have to look down to know that Gaeta has thrust his cock into his body. He can feel it. But he looks anyway. Gaeta is kneeling between his legs holding him up and supporting him while he fills him, then pulls some of the way out. He is filled again and again and he can hear Gaeta grunting against him. His cock is suddenly engulfed with a hand that grips in motion with his penetration.

This goes on for minutes, or seconds. He's not sure which because all he can tell is that his body is being stretched and rubbed and that it feels good and timeless. He forgets that she's there, and even, for a second, as he orgasms, that he is.

Gaeta's body is resting against him, lax and spent and a hand is running circles against his chest. He reaches out and instead of pulling his arm out from under Gaeta he twists on his side so he's facing the other man. He reaches out to touch him, holding him for a second.

***

Six stands over the two bodies lying on the floor. She watches as they get up and scramble back into their clothes, not quite looking at each other.

She isn't surprised by the way that Gaius reacted to their seduction. He was passion. It was one of the things that had drawn her to him when she had first arrived on Caprica. She hadn't wanted him just for his usefulness.

She isn't truly surprised by how easy it was to convince Gaeta: he had been watching Gaius since they had started working together and maybe longer.

And as they shuffle around the room trying to recover their working relationship, the lieutenant looking as if he wants to leave at the first chance, and Gaius in shock, blustering about their research not quite as joyously as he was, she isn't surprised that they try to ignore their encounter.

She is surprised that it's now her turn to want more.


End file.
